An unexpected turn of events
by TardisBird
Summary: An unexpected sleepover leads to even more unexpected actions.


I wake suddenly and I realize one of the heaps next to me is shaking. I assume their cold and I roll over to my left to check on Jade. How she ended up next to me is beyond me. She's fine so I roll to my right. Cat is the one shaking. I lightly place a hand on her shoulder.

"Cat? Are you cold?" She freezes up underneath my touch.

"Tori?" she asks quietly, almost like she can't believe it's me.

"Are you cold? I can go get another blanket if you want." everyone was staying at my house. It started as a big project for Sikowitz and ended up with all of us crashed on or around the couches. Like the good person I am I had gotten every a blanket and pillow before crashing myself. I guess the one I had gotten Cat was too thin.

She whimpers before rolling over to face me and in the dim moonlight I see tear tracks running over her cheeks. This jolts me awake and I prop myself up on one elbow.

"T-Tori?" she asks shakily. I grip her shoulder a bit tighter and nod.

"Yeah, what's up are you cold? I can get you another blanket if you need one." I offer unsure of what to say. she shakes her head and tentativly reaches out to me.

"Just a bad dream." she whispers, still shaking. I don't understand how someone as sweet as Cat has nightmares. Then again, she does have a very vivid imagination. And the amount of sugar that girl eats can't help much.

Sleepily I lift my arm and motion for her to come. " Come here" she shyly looks at me and I motion her over again. slowly she slides out from under her blanket and under mine and into my arms. I lay my arm over her waist and pull her in closer. " better?" she whimpers again and hides her head in the crook of my neck but nods.

"Thanks Tori."

"No problem. Shhh go back to sleep Cat." she looks at me, almost questioningly, I nod and she curls back up against me. I stroke her hair softly as her breathing slowly evens out and she falls asleep. I don't stay awake Much longer after her.

~X~

The next morning I awake with Cat still curled up against me, breathing softly and evenly. No one else is up yet so I gently pull away from Cat and stand, stretching out my spine. My parents are out with Trina taking her to some crazy early morning audition so the house is empty and quiet. I stumble into the kitchen and open the breakfast cupboard. Of course Trina left me with cereal dust. It's just so typically Trina that I just sigh and close the door. Opening the fridge I see we have eggs and bacon. My friends better appreciate this.

The food is half done when the first of my friends wake up. Cat sleepily looks over the couch at me and when I notice her I smile. " morning sleepy head."

" what's that supposed to mean!" she says looking offended.

" Nothing, nothing just that your sleepy."

" oh" she smiles at me then then hops over my couch and sits at the table. " what are you making Tor?"

" bacon and eggs. We have bread for toast if you want." I offer. She just smiles and shakes her head. It falls silent but it's not awkward or weird, it's comfortable. The eggs are done and as I'm pushing them off onto a plate she speaks again.

" Thanks for last night." she says quietly.

"like I said, no big deal. I'd want someone to be there for me, besides I hate it when your upset or when you cry" she looks a bit startled.

" really?" I nod and turn my attention back to the bacon. Suddenly arms snake around my waist from behind, making me jump. Cat leans her head against my shoulder and I have issues controlling the less than heterosexual thoughts going through my brain at the closeness. I turn in her arms and she looks up at me with a bright smile.

"cat..." I trail off forgetting what I was going to say. She's just so close. Where is this coming from? I'm straight. I like boys. Don't I? She smiles up at me and leans up. Oh god she isint going to is she? As she gets closer I come to the conclusion that yes she is going to. I'm opening my mouth to say something when her lips cover mine. Her mouth is sweet and tastes like skittles and licorice. Her lips move against mine and somehow I find myself kissing her back. A split second later she's gone.

" thanks Tori." she whispers again before sitting back down at the table. What just happened here? I hear the bacon start to hiss and I turn my attention back to it. Soon the rest are up and grumbling about bacon And food. I shove the bacon onto a plate and set it on the table. Andre grins and thanks me and Beck and Robbie nod. Jade does me he favor of not glaring at me. I sit down and touch my lower lip. It still feels tingly. I raise my eyes to see Cat already looking at me. She smiles and goes back to her food and animatedly explaining why rainbows aren't made of skittles.

It was just one kiss, it shouldn't have been a big deal. So why do I feel all tingly inside? I glance up once more at Cat and smile. I don't know what my feelings are doing and I'm sure I'm going to go nuts trying to figure this out but for now I just go back to eating my bacon and let it be. Who knew innocent little Cat was such a good kisser?

** ~X~  
**

**A/N: Hello lovelies. This is my first Cori Fic so I'm not sure how good it is. Too ooc? I like it so it can't be too bad. Review and let me know what you think? Oh and should I write a sequel?**


End file.
